


The only way to win

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Growing up means throwing out the things you love, Loss, RIP Team Voltron's free HBO, Sacrifices, You can't win a war without pain and loss, mature themes, no more Game of Thrones for you guys, premium cable is fucking expensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: the Paladins realize they'll never save the universe without a heart-wrenching goodbye





	The only way to win

"There is only one way to beat Honerva," said Coran, "but it involves a sacrifice."

And that's how the Paladins won the war but lost their free premium cable subscription by cancelling it and giving it to Honerva. Honerva got distracted by all the shiny new movies and shows on HBO and stopped her bullshit, and she and her dead rift family never bothered anyone again.

"Oh well. At least everything eventually comes out on DVD," Shiro said.


End file.
